


Find me where I am

by Tercenyahecile



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercenyahecile/pseuds/Tercenyahecile





	Find me where I am

『他們說，會有人的心碎裂了，那是不愈之傷，最後會死。』

那應該是劉時雨最後一次叫他名字，而他沒有點頭，甚至沒有看他。

韓金總覺得結束比賽的剎那，他所有的力氣就已耗盡，再也站不起來了。  
在冰冷的水潑上臉的時候，他終於覺得自己還活著，他可以一如既往對著鏡子一副冷漠的表情，沒有任何變化。  
可他甚至不敢給他一個眼神。  
你和他搭檔，他能讓你安心，你有沒有想過可以讓他安心？  
他覺得這個問題過於拗口，選擇避而不答。

劉時雨走出洗手間的時候跟韓金的肩膀剛剛好擦過，於是他能聽得到他的聲音，那是說給他聽的。  
｢我要退役了。｣  
而他沉默點了點頭，最後還是決定回頭看著他的搭檔，也許過了今夜他們便只能以前任相稱。  
前任，對於年輕人來說是那麼一個曖昧的詞語。  
｢是，新人比我們年輕，有的是時間。｣

你還記得你對我說，我們有的是時間，去圓夢麼？

韓金沒有開口，接下來的話。  
他始終沉默著，看著劉時雨不說話，直到他最後走了，看著他的背影消失在暖色燈光的走廊盡頭。  
｢我要退役了，你願意跟我走嗎？｣所有的話，一個字一個字，被他堵死在喉嚨裡。  
他終於咳到彎下了腰，原來話堵在嗓子眼裡，他的心裡和氣管一樣難受。  
徹骨寒涼。  
他讓他走了，是因為大概他覺得若是走的人又是他，似乎真是會天怒人怨。  
別人不都說他對自己的搭檔還比不上某些人麼？他搖搖頭，明明想哭，眼裡卻是乾涸的。

劉時雨有一間小公寓，有時候心情不好，會去那裡休整。  
他從來沒跟韓金說過。  
大概總是認為韓金即便是心情不好，也並非樂於接受他人援手排解的人。  
他知道自己的搭檔即將退役，不過告知他的一句話罷了。而他不能說出口的，是，我也會退役。  
進了門他就已經失卻力氣，坐在那裡，最後失力地躺在地板上。  
夏日的酷熱方才過去，他沒有開空調，躺在那裡，只覺得如墮冰窟。  
直到手機響了，他接通了放在耳邊，躺在地上久久不言。  
｢你在哪？｣韓金冷漠的聲音在那頭響了起來，聽上去平靜如常。

最後是那個據說有潔癖的韓金，和他一起躺在地板上，窗簾漏了一線月光下來，照著韓金漆黑的眼睛。  
劉時雨側過頭就能看到他倒過來的面容，韓金一貫不是樂意妥協的人，就像他看他的面容給他的感覺。  
他能聽到韓金輕聲說了一句什麼，於是又側過頭去認真聽，終於分辨出了那些破碎的詞語。  
Find me where I am.  
多麼簡單的幾個單詞。  
劉時雨閉了閉眼睛，忽而聽到了細微的雨聲，於是他的臉上浮起一個苦笑。  
｢我們搭檔了，很久。你願意聽我剛剛想到的一個故事嗎？｣  
韓金的頭髮在地板上發出細微的摩擦的聲響，而他最後看到，他點了頭。

『然後他因為痛失了最親近的人，身上總有傷口不會癒合。  
那些傷口，會不停地流血。  
因為他的心正在慢慢碎裂了，他會死，因為他們都說，他最後是心碎而死的。』

直到天明，劉時雨聽到他近在咫尺的平穩的呼吸。  
他緩緩地湊了過去，始終保持了距離。  
｢你會為了別人心碎而死麼，或者，還是有人因你心碎而死吧？｣他輕輕地笑了一聲，｢韓金。｣  
可是他依然無知無覺一般沉沉入眠。  
這是不是一個很無聊的故事，亦或是因為他的言語過於平淡。  
他想起韓金很多個午後坐在他身邊打著呵欠，看上去睡得並不好。

到他醒轉，韓金坐在旁邊看著如血殘陽投入海水的懷抱。  
｢很久沒有睡過這麼好的覺了。｣他回頭對剛剛睜開眼的劉時雨說。  
｢這是開始。｣劉時雨對他點頭。  
那扇門最後關上了，他們都沒有說再見。  
劉時雨靠在門後，碎裂的疼痛從心口開始滋生。  
那有什麼用呢？  
他的那個問題，答案只有一個。  
他會為了韓金心碎而死，可反過來韓金不會。  
那就是他心頭的不癒之傷。

韓金再度進入小公寓，已經和上一次隔了很久。  
鑰匙插入鎖孔，門打開的瞬間，陳腐的氣息撲面而來，讓他皺眉。  
他猜想劉時雨離開之前會在這裡留有什麼，他也許不會去看，只是想把那些東西帶回去，給他的親人。  
何況他不認為自己和劉時雨能算是，交心的朋友。  
他像是踏入一個夢境，彷彿還能聽到劉時雨輕輕在他耳邊問，  
『你會為別人心碎而死麼，或者，還是有人為你心碎而死吧？』  
如果他在那一刻睜開眼，不管是什麼表情，大概回到這間公寓的都不會只有他一個人。  
可現在只剩下他一個人了。  
從機場趕回城市的出租車上，他聽到電台裡有悲傷的女聲唱著歌曲。  
『I've try so hard to tell myself that you're gone.But though you're still with me.I've been alone all along.』  
這不就是他麼。

窗簾漏下一絲月光，就像最後的那個晚上。  
韓金找到了那首歌，入眠前看著那線月光，輕輕哼著。  
然後他閉上眼，墜入夢境裡。  
有人在他耳邊輕輕問。  
『你會為別人心碎而死麼，或者，還是有人為你心碎而死吧？』  
他睜開眼睛，自己重回那個晚上，而他輕飄飄地徘徊在空中，最後終於有了那麼點重量，墜回身體裡。  
他睜開眼，在碎裂的疼痛一點一點蔓延的時候，輕輕柔柔地說，｢劉時雨，我願意的。｣  
然後他又陷入了一片黑暗。

『你會為別人心碎而死麼，或者，還是有人為你心碎而死吧？』  
他又一次睜開眼，在熹微晨光裡看著劉時雨的眼睛。  
｢劉時雨，我願意的。｣他說，甚至他要扯起嘴角對他笑。  
他知道自己無法醒過來。  
於是在再度陷入黑暗之前轉過頭去看那束插在花瓶裡的假花。  
那些假花不會知道這裡會重複無數次的輪迴，依舊在微風裡搖晃著腦袋，無憂無慮。


End file.
